Hail to the King
by TwistedFate108
Summary: After a concert Adara faces off with a gang of boys. However, something unearthly appears and changes her life forever. Rated M to be safe, kiddies. Pairing: Loki/OC Fandom: During The Avengers


"Hey, stop it! Don't touch me!" I said slapping a meaty hand from my arm. I backed away from the gang of boys with a weary look. "C'mon, baby, I'll be gentle, I swear!" the biggest one laughed and elbowed the skinny guy beside him. I knew I shouldn't have gone to this concert alone. I was supposed to meet up with my best guy friend, Cory, but he got the flu last minute and canceled. I was too cheap just to let the ticket go to waste, so I went anyways. The concert was amazing, until it ended and I walked outside.

They seemed to pop out of nowhere and I was trapped up against a brick wall on the dark sidewalk. Everyone had already dispersed and went home. I glanced to my right and saw the back door leading into the venue, beside a dumpster surrounded by a caged fence. The skinny guy saw me looking and took a step forward. I immediately went into defense mode, bracing myself to fight or run. There were four of them, including the big dude and the skinny dude. The other two didn't look too strong. If I had to I would try and take them on.

"Awww, you scared her, Daniel!" the big one chuckled at skinny guy. Daniel gave him a dirty look.

"Shut the fuck up, Brandon." Brandon just laughed and began to approach me. I knew they had something horrid in store, just the thought of it made my insides twist.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I yelled. I mustered all my strength and kicked my boot into his crotch as hard as I could. He immediately went down like a house of cards. I tried run but the other two guys were faster. I had one on each arm holding me in place. I screeched and kicked out, but it was futile. They were stronger than I had originally thought, dammit! Daniel rushed at me and wrapped a bony hand around my neck, cutting off my air supply.

"You stupid bitch." he hissed. At that instant I saw true evil behind this man's eyes, and it was absolutely terrifying. My body began to go limp as I wheezed for air. Out of the corner of my eye, near the dumpster, I thought I saw a green and blue swirling light. A side effect of dying? I was only nineteen, I couldn't die! I felt a tear slip down my cheek and I whimpered around Daniel's vise-like grip as he continued to squeeze even tighter.

"_Enough."_ a deep voice resonated through the darkness. Almost instantly, his hand released me and I could breathe again. However, the two men still held me as Daniel looked around wildly. I glanced over my shoulder, and sure enough, there was green and blue lights still lingering on the ground. As my eyes focused, I could see a pair of boot cladded feet in the lights. My breath caught as they continued to travel up. That man had _not _been there five minutes ago. Daniel saw him too and took a step back. He was obviously wary and really freaked out.

"Who the hell are you?" he said. I saw the glint of a knife in his right hand.

"I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." he said with a smirk. He took a few graceful steps towards us, flashing his teeth dangerously. It reminded me of a mountain lion, the way he moved. The man who called himself Loki seemed to have a dagger of his own.

"I think you should be letting her go now, Midgardian." He motioned to me with the blade so Daniel could see. His gaze seemed to pierce through the darkness and into me. I averted my eyes with a small gasp. What the hell? My brain finally started to function properly and I suddenly remembered that I could be stabbed at any moment. I began to think of ways to escape again. I tested their hold on my arms, and was rewarded with a sharp tip in my back. "I wouldn't try anything, girl." the man on my left hissed in my ear twisting the knife farther in. I arched my back and squeaked in pain. This caught the stranger's attention. He shot an angry look at Daniel and strode up to him.

"_Now."_ he said.

"Over my fucking dead body." he spat.

"Defiant one are you? Mewling quim." I saw a flash and in an instant Daniel's thin body was on the cement. He twitched for a couple of seconds before becoming still. My eyes widened as I saw blood spilling in great amounts from his throat. He fucking slashed his throat. "Holy shit!" the man on my right instantly let go and started running. "Oh my God, Daniel!" the other one gasped backing away before running after his friend. My knees trembling I backed away in shock. Someone was just _murdered_ in front of my eyes. Loki wiped his blade on the dead man's shirt and sheathed it with great care. I was close to tears I was so scared. Suddenly, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. It was the big guy, Brandon. He was backed up against the fence to my right trembling, much like myself. Somehow the man must have sensed Brandon, because he whipped around with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Oh, there's one more, isn't there?" There was a dangerous lilt in his voice. Without much thought I sprung forward on my shaky legs.

"No! Don't hurt him!" I don't know why, but he didn't seem that bad to me. He probably just got into the wrong crowd and was pressured to fit in. As the boy got up, I saw a dark stain around the crotch of his gray sweatpants. The fear in his eyes struck me like a bullet.

"What is this?" the one called Loki turned to me and pointed a dagger at him.

"Run, Brandon!" I yelled. Instantly, he turned and ran up the street like a scalded dog. Loki began to run after him, but I stumbled forward and grabbed his arm.

"You can't!" I cried. I was heaving deep breaths through my poor lungs.

"Why do you defend such evil, girl?" he asked.

"He didn't mean to! He's just a kid, please!" I begged. It was at that moment I realized the arm I had a death grip on was the one that held the dagger, inches from my chest. I back away instantly. Realizing this, he immediately sheathed it again.

"I will not hurt you, Midgardian. Rest assured, you have piqued my interest." he said. His eyes had softened and his voice was like honey.

"How do I know you won't?" I said. The man had just killed someone minutes before. My heart constricted in my chest and I was beginning to shake. I could feel the hysterics coming on.

"You don't, you'll just have to choose to trust me or not." he said with a slight shrug.

"I need to go home. I can't deal with this shit." I warily began to head in the direction of my apartment. Loki simply stood there and watched me walk away, a look of disinterest on his face. After I made sure he wasn't following me I kept my eyes straight ahead the whole time. As soon as I got to my door I glanced over my shoulder several times as I fumbled with my keys in the lock. No sign of anything out of the ordinary, for now. Finally, the door opened and I rushed inside, slamming and locking the door behind me.

I made a bee line for my bedroom and flicked the lamp on my bedside table on. I gasped as I saw a shadow from the corner of my eye. I whipped around with a hand on my chest glancing wildly around. There was nothing there, absolutely nothing. I was slowly losing my fucking mind, great. I sank down onto my bed with a deep, shaky breath. It was all just a dream. Just a crazy dream. I took a few moments to calm my beating heart before grabbing my nightgown off the end of the bed. It was black lace with skulls on it and I absolutely adored it. I slipped out of my stockings and Docs, then tossed my shirt and bra across the room. I sighed as the familiar feel of lace slid over my shoulders. Finally, something normal for once tonight!

I slid under the cool, soft sheets and sighed again. It felt good to be home and in my own bed, safe and sound. Just as I was drifting off into sleep, I thought I heard something in the living room. However, I was way too exhausted to investigate. As I succumbed to the darkness, I smelled the distinct scent of leather...

**AN: Thank you for reading part 1 of Hail to the King! I haven't written fan fiction for going on three years now, so excuse shitty writing/proofreading. I hope you somewhat enjoyed it and I always happily accept feedback! Thanks for reading this far 3**

**~Twisted**


End file.
